


E x t r e m e

by Chocolatefrog



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Black Star and Maka are Bros, F/M, Gen, Humor, Kids Doing Dumb Shit, Let kids be kids and not child soldiers, Pining Soul, Teen Rating for swearing, extreme frisbee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatefrog/pseuds/Chocolatefrog
Summary: Soul is a sap who'd do anything if it meant making his meister happy. You could say he'd even go to extreme lengths.Two dumb kids. One unhappy frisbee/Death Scythe.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Black Star, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	E x t r e m e

Soul didn't know how he got himself into this situation. 

Or, well, he did, but he didn't like it. You see:

Black Star and Maka were both very competitive people. They were stubborn idiots who hated losing, especially to the other. Black Star would goad Maka into a competition of some sort, and everyone knows Maka would do anything to prove a point. They'd start off with a race around the corner, which turned into a 10k, which turned into a marathon, which turned into a cross-country run. Neither of them back down from a challenge, and so far they had been evenly matched. It was, in Soul’s honest opinion, absolutely insane.

Now that the kishin had been dealt with, the ex-Spartoi members’ roles were largely political: helping Kid maintain peace with the witches, preparing diplomatic relations with other species, looking over discriminatory laws. Kid’s most reliable advisor had definitely been Maka, and Soul had worried over whether she was pushing herself too hard. Hanging around Black Star seemed to have taken the edge off though. Soul supposed it was because they've known each other since they were children that Maka lets herself be a kid around Star. Although he wanted Maka to stop taking on so much work, that didn't mean he had to agree to this. Soul really had gone soft, huh. But she had asked him with her green puppy dog eyes, with the little pout of her lips, God, how was he supposed to say no, especially when it would make her happy--

“Is that all you got, Maka?” Black Star howled, pounding his chest with his hands around Soul’s handle, swinging Soul around. They were currently outside Shibusen, with about 20 feet between Black Star and Maka. “You didn't even throw him that hard! You can handle worse, right, Soul?”

“Guess I have to stop taking it easy on you, Star,” Maka smirked, hand on her hip. “Do I need a handicap? I bet I could do this blindfolded.”

She probably could, Soul thought. Their soul resonance has been better than he ever thought imaginable. But more importantly-- “Why do you need to use me for your fucking extreme frisbee game! I’m a death scythe for fuck’s sake!”

“C’mon Soul, we all know you'd dull your blade if it looked like we’d catch you by the sharp end. Because you looove us,” Black Star said, blowing kisses. (He was right but Soul didn't have to tell him that.) “MAKA, GO LONG!” 

“Wait a minute, we were talking--” Fucking hell. Soul’s world spun once more as he was flung towards Maka who caught him gracefully between her gloved fingers, easy as pie. “Can't you find, I don't know, an actual fucking frisbee?!” 

“Stop being such a stick in the mud, Soul,” Maka teased, poking her tongue out. She batted her dumb eyelashes at him and God, he wished she'd stop being so cute all the God damn time. “Extreme frisbee needs something, you know, extreme. Would you really rather we put ourselves in harm's way and use a real scythe? What if we got hurt?”

“DAMN, SOUL, THAT'S ICE COLD,” Black Star yelled.

For all their differences, Maka and Black Star could really be an incredible team together. Their obnoxiousness alone could defeat the kishin.

“Take this, Star!” Maka laughed. She twirled him effortlessly like a baton, bit her lip, and swung. She threw him with a swivel of her hip and shoulder, like a pro golfer, fingertips leaving at the very last second. Weightlessness hit him and he hurtled towards Black Star. They were increasing the distance between them after each pass; Star was maybe twice as far now. 

Maybe he could just compartmentalize this as hanging out with his friends. Yeah, he was just chilling with Black Star and Maka, playing a game of frisbee--but being the frisbee was just so uncool. 

He felt the world abruptly stop as Black Star plucked him from the air. Black Star leaned in to whisper, “Soul. Buddy. Try to resonate with me, I’m sure that would make you even faster! I can push you forward with my wavelength.”

Soul nodded, resigning himself to his fate. He was outnumbered here, and hey, if Maka made him a death scythe, he figured she could make him a frisbee. Might as well.

Black Star poked at his soul, as if to say, hey you there? He began to resonate with Star, and suddenly he was thrown so hard and fast that he barely had time to blink before Maka was reaching for his handle. She actually had to run to make that catch, and she’d just barely caught him. 

“That fucking cheater, resonating shouldn't count!” She muttered to herself. Judging by the firm set of her brow, she was thinking about revenge. “If he wants to play like that, let's do it.”

Wow, he loved it when she was determined like that. The small tilt of her lips, the confidence in her eyes, the strength in her hands. He had always felt pulled towards her, unable to resist the pull of her gravity. He loved her, all he wanted was to make her happy, and--she used him as a frisbee. Fuck. 

Maka pulled him close, and he knew before she even said anything.

“SOUL, KISHIN HUNTER!”

He obliged, his blade growing until it was larger than Maka. He felt the power of their resonance thrumming in his veins. Maka gripped him hard and ran in the opposite direction from Star; pivoting on one foot, she held him with both hands until they had built up enough momentum and finally swung. 

The sky was so nice and blue today, Soul mused. And look at this incredible view, he was passing over tiled rooftops, streetlamps, bridges, greenery. The waves of sand dunes on the desert--Wait a minute. He passed straight over Black Star. What. 

“Go get him, Star, before he gets too far!”

\---

Hours later, after they've successfully retrieved Soul from somewhere in the Pacific, Black Star and Maka were still arguing. 

“Makaaa, you threw too hard! I could’ve caught him if you’d just aimed right!!”   
“Star, if you could have caught him, you should’ve! This never would've happened!

Soul cleared his throat. Both meisters eyes swiveled to him, like they had just remembered he was a person and not a toy. He was so done with these two. “Maybe next time… Just duct tape a needle to a dinner plate or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> I reread the entirety of the manga within three days and wrote this very quickly over a lunch break. Do you know how hard it is to stop making things sound sexual? It's so hard you guys. Anyway, I like the idea of Soul "Last Death Scythe" Eater being used as things other than defeating bad guys. Also, teenagers doing stupid things. I mean, if you knew a guy who could turn into a scythe, wouldn't you wanna swing him around and toss him for a while? That just me?


End file.
